


pov I only post technoblade propaganda

by PurplePineapplePop



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Ph1lza, Alpha Tommyinnit, Alpha Wilbur Soot, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Purpled, Nonbinary Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Omega Ranboo, Omega Sapnap, Omega Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Pack Dynamics, Trans Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), those tags are so fuckin pog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePineapplePop/pseuds/PurplePineapplePop
Summary: I'm back at it again with the omega technoblade propaganda, see chapter 1 for info
Comments: 52
Kudos: 582





	1. Chapter 1

Dream SMP pog shit. I'm here to post technoblade propaganda. I'm taking requests, but please know that these are PLATONIC. If you have nsfw requests, put them in my dream smp smutshots fic ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523220 ). 

I will not be doing techno as anything outside of an omega because, again, propaganda, obviously, and I'm here to spread my bullshit, don't fucking talk shit abt it, lmao. If you've a problem with what I'm writing, don't read. Also Techno is ftm trans or afab nonbinary in my fics because I fucking said so and that shit is pog as hell, lmao

Seriously, send me requests. I'm down for any platonic pairings, as well as romantic pairings. I'll also do anything with Sapnap, as I am madly in love with that man, jesus h christ

no pedophilia or incest (unless its hurt/comfort or rape aftermath, I'm mad fucked up from ptsd and getting to relay my trauma is a vibe). Remember, nsfw is for my OTHER fic, not this one. 

If you have specifics that you'd like in the fic, put it in the comment and I'll do what I can for you. I will write specific packs if you'd like or whatever else, including specific placement for other characters. Also, yes, I do do omega/omega pairings and alpha/alpha pairings, lol. 

Listen, I'm here for a good time, not a long one, lmao


	2. Evtxy request - Techno looking after his pups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> violence, attempted murder, kidnapping, distress, general aches and pains, slight angst, hurt/comfort
> 
> omega ranboo, omega techno, alpha tommy, alpha phil, alpha wilbur, omega tubbo, i think i made quackity a beta but idk, beta fundy, beta purpled

Techno wasn’t going to start a pack. He’d never planned on it, seriously, because he was just a pup himself, but he saw a gremlin of a child and the gremlin brought a friend. Techno isn’t that much older than them, just eight years old and having parted from his pack long ago after his parents both had been murdered, but they’re both three and he can’t just leave them alone by a portal to the nether. Neither of the two seem to be native to the nether, not like the little shapeshifter was. He finds himself picking the two up and smothering them in his scent. The gremlin child squeals in protest, his own muted smell of hay and dirt subsequently getting smudged on Techno. The little fawn child, though, relaxes into the touch and heaves out a content sigh, thankful to be scented. 

The three become a pack, the younger two unpresented and oldest pup and omega who’s quick to slaughter anyone or anything that looks at them wrong. He doesn’t teach the two violence, but they learn how to protect their selves quickly and Technoblade couldn’t be prouder, the omega in him shining brightly once the fawm brings in their first kill and when the gremlin builds a home. He makes a little farm and teaches them how to live off the land. 

It’s fine until an alpha finds them, one who wears yellow that hurts Techno’s eyes and makes the shapeshifter angry in ways he can’t pin. They’re the same age, Techno thinks, and he has a blade pressed to the other’s throat, threatening his life. The alpha begs and Techno, who’s only eleven, thinks it’s ironic, given that the alpha had been taunting his pups earlier. 

Another alpha steps out, though, with broad wings and long, blond hair. He yells something and Techno can’t make out the words, too surprised as seeing what looks like may be a familiar face. (He thinks the man reminds him of his mama, but her face has blurred in the eight years it’s been since he’s seen her.) He immediately moves to protect his pups, standing his ground with the knife in his hand, growling a warning in what was an attempt at alpha tongue. It was pointless, in the end, as his scent betrayed him and the sharp distress the other two pups were letting off makes his hairs stand on end. 

It doesn’t matter because the man takes them in and they become a pack. Well, that’s what they say they are, but Techno doesn’t feel a mutual trust on anything whatsoever. He’s guarded. 

He feels bad, when Tommy, the little gremlin who has a name now, favors Phil, the blond alpha. He feels worse when Tubbo, the fawn, follows his steps. The omega in him screams and cries and the scent of distress gets muted by denial and he covers it with an early heat. He doesn’t think the others know it was caused by distress, but he thinks Phil had his suspicions. Techno doesn’t know, but he spends his heat alone and he goes as far as to bite Wilbur, the alpha in yellow, for getting too close to his nest. A bite mark scars his left arm and they don’t ever talk about it. 

Things mellow out somewhat until WIlbur brings in his own pup,  _ Fundy. _ Techno doesn’t mind the pup. He dotes the pup when there’s no one around to witness and he’s fine with being able to indulge his instincts to nurture without Phil’s worried glances as he would get when he did with the two young pups he’s brought in, but the situation doesn’t feel right and Techno keeps catching Wilbur’s dirty glances. 

He leaves and learns to live off of the land once more. He keeps in contact with his “pack” and they fade, as all do. Techno only stays in contact because he feels obligated to. 

He tames pets and loves his home. He builds himself up from the ground and lets his home smell of his soft scent, the black cherries and vanilla comforting as he takes to a quiet, peaceful life. 

He’s fine until TOmmy asks for help and he gets mangled in a lot of drama he shouldn’t be in. He’s quick to leave the situation once he gets the chance. 

Techno doesn’t notice on the way home, but the soft scent of fresh rain and lavender coexists near him. He doesn’t notice, but he does later, when he’s sitting in his living room and he hears the downstairs door open and close, the dripping sound from water filling his ears. Pink ears perk up, snapping to listen to the distressed mewls of someone, someone he doesn’t know. The two scents he hadn’t even noticed earlier are both sharp in his nose, as well as distress looming with lavender while pain takes over the fresh rain scent. He snaps to attention and goes downstairs. 

He finds two pups, both of which are soaked in cold water. They shiver and the taller of the two, a boy with black and white hair, shivers and sobs, clearly in physical pain. The boy’s an omega, Techno pins immediately, as well as the other being a beta. He doesn’t know how, but he ends the night with the two curled up in his bed, having showered and changed clothes. He’d given the taller boy,  _ Ranboo, _ a healing potion, finding out he was half enderman and half ghast, neither of which did all that great with rain. The other boy, Purpled, sprawls out on top of the two omegas. Techno finds it cute, the Voices of the Dead screaming at him to take the two pups in. 

He does. He takes them in and they become his pups. He nurtures them and ensure the two are well fed and that when they’re hurt, he’s there to help. 

He smothers them in his scent and gives them gifts, gives them riches and weapons to defend their selves, gives them all the love he can, clothes them, ensures that no one hurts them. 

It’s amazing, Techno thinks, until Ranboo comes home, scent sharp with distress. He paces the floor, long nails fleshing in his palms, almost piercing skin with how tight he’s got his grip. Distress fills the home and Techno peers at his pup, a series of clicks leaving him immediately. He can’t help the little noises, some form of instinct, he supposes. Either way, red and green eyes snap up at him, brimming with tears. He chirps, high pitched and worried. Techno can hear the repetitive thumb of Purpled’s feet, the boy dashing down the stairs to get to his sibling. 

Techno opens his arms wide and Ranboo falls into them, choking on sobs as he clings to the other. Techno purrs, the noise comforting. His soft scent fills the air as they both crumble to the floor. Purpled finds them like that and he makes his way into the hug, nuzzling his brother, scenting him. And Techno scents the two, purring quietly as he does so. 

“What’s wrong, pup,” Techno asks after Ranboo is calm enough to speak. His eyes are still frightened and Techno plays with his hair while Purpled gets him a cup of tea. It’s the soothing, enchanted kind that Techno uses for his pups when they’ve had bad days, for moments when they need the pick me up or comforting taste. Techno has plenty to spare, of course, but he loves watching their faces as they relax and realize that Techno will help everything be alright. 

“Th - They found out - Dream found out you had a pack,” Ranboo starts, his typically solid voice now shaky and unkempt, “and he told everyone. They’re looking for you and the Butcher Army is going to get you for betraying L’Manberg and-” 

“Breathe, pup,” Techno whispers, cupping the other’s jaw and using his thumb to swipe away a tear, so wary of his claws and ensuring he doesn’t hurt the other. “Take your time, Ranboo, I’ve got you, you’ll be safe.” 

“But you  _ won’t be,” _ Ranboo sobs in a yelp, his voice loud. Purpled’s attention snaps away from the stove to his brother, distress clear as well. “They’re going to  _ kill you, _ Techno! Quackity and Fundy and Tubbo! And Tommy, too! They got Phil’s compass and they’re going to  _ execute you!” _

Techno’s lips purse and he nods, slow and accepting. He knows, immediately, that this isn’t just going to be a quick little fix. He presses his cheek to the other’s own and says, “I’ll keep you safe, Ranboo,” with a stern tone. He can’t ensure the same about himself, no, but he’ll ensure the two aren’t hurt in the process. “You and Purpled, both of you go to my safe vault, please?” 

“The one with all the Withers,” Purpled asks, pouring two cups of tea. 

Techno nods with a hum. “Yeah, the one with the Withers. No one else knows about it,” For fuck’s sake, he had only shown his two pups, He never intended on using the Withers, seriously, but now… Now that he sees to many variables… He’d promised he’d changed, that after the last slaughter where he’d killed half L’Manberg and slaughtered Schlatt for trying to make him execute Tubbo and he’d gone into a rage of instincts, he’d promised to change. He’s stayed away from violence since and began raising two pups. 

Now, he sees the fear in their eyes and hopes, with all of his everything, that they don’t have to see this. 

“Only use them if you two have to, alright? Take whatever you want. You may need to hunker down for a bit.” 

“I want to take  _ you,” _ Ranboo cries. 

Techno smiles softly, still cupping his pups’ jaw. “I can’t put you in danger like that, Ranboo, you know that.” 

“Doesn’t mean we like it,” Purpled murmurs, his own distress clear, but he seems to be handling it well. 

“I know,” the oldest whispers, pressing kisses to their foreheads. 

He clings to a totem of Undying after they leave and he walks with the three peacefully, giving no fight. 

He takes the anvil they planned to slaughter him with him and presses his pickaxe to Quackity’s throat. “Hurt any of my pups  _ ever _ again,” he says, standing on the beta’s hands, “and I’ll slaughter your whole country where it fucking  _ stands.” _

He doesn’t kill Quackity, no, but he leaves a scar that will never heal properly. He glares at Tubbo and Tommy, the threatening scent never faltering. Their bond was soured, beyond reversible now as he makes his way home. He has two pups to worry about. He can’t be bothered with the two that had betrayed him. 

His body aches as he presses the button to bring the wall down. The room smells of distress and Techno sighs softly. His two pups sit in a nest Techno had quickly built for his pups. It was lathered in his scent, though that was now faint from the other two and their distress. Both perk up and Ranboo manages a moment of instinct mastering to teleport to his head omega, arms wrapping tightly around him as he chokes down a sob. Purpled is quick to run forward, too, clinging to the other just as tight. 

He smiles, purring at the two despite his aches and pains. He’d taken a handful of hits on his way to being safe. 

“I told you two I’d keep you safe.” 

“No matter what,” Purpled asks in a whisper. 

Techno smiles and nods. “No matter what.” 


	3. stupiddandelion request - nonbinary techno accepting their an omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentioned rape, afab nonbinary techno, angst, crying, Techno trying to present for Phil (they don't do anything), mentioned murder, cultural differences, everyone is a hybrid of some kind tbh
> 
> omega techno, omega tubbo, alpha phil, alpha tommy, omega ranboo, beta purpled

There was a cultural difference between Technoblade and their pack, they’ve come to notice now that they sit in the warmth of the fire place. There’s a sharp difference, actually, and Technoblade isn’t sure how to address it, watching with sharp eyes as Tubbo patters over to Philza, the other omega in the pack wanting to be doted on by Phil. Techno’s sharp look turns into a glare and they turn away, making their way back into their room, the same room they’ve dubbed their cave because it was just another cultural difference the others hadn’t taken into account for. 

Technoblade was an omega. They had just presented a small bit ago, to which Phil had celebrated, as well as the rest of the family. Technoblade had lost his shit at it, tackling Phil and slamming him to the ground with little remorse. Being an omega wasn’t something to fucking  _ celebrate. _ It meant a life of torture for Technoblade. Men weren’t  _ omegas _ and Techno knew they weren’t really a  _ man, _ they knew they weren’t a girl. Only girls in their species were omegas, and Techno wasn’t fucking  _ that. _ Being an omega meant misery and nothing more. They didn’t want children, they didn’t want to be breed like a dog, they didn’t want random suitors coming to have their pup beared by the child. Technoblade was still just a pup their self, only fifteen years old and full of terror and anger. Of  _ course, _ Technoblade was angry. Was everyone just so oblivious to how horrid being an omega was? He knew they weren’t  _ that _ stupid. Did they all just have to turn a blind eye towards it? 

Techno avoided the celebration that came with Tommy and Tubbo presenting at the same time, an alpha and omega respectively. 

THey settle into their nest whenever a soft knock sounds through their room, coming from the door. “Can I come in,” they hear Phil ask, and an affirmative chirp leaves them immediately as they adjust, getting comfortable. The head alpha of their pack opens the door, peering at his pup curiously, a small bit of worry etched into his face. They have yet to address the topic and Techno can feel is coming now as the hair on their neck stands up. “Can I sit?” Phil gestures at the bed. 

Techno nods, leaning up and scooting away. “You’re going to yell at me aren’t you,” they ask in a whisper, eyes accusatory. 

Phil smiles and shakes his head, shutting the door and making his way to sit beside his pup, on the rim of the nest. “No, no, I’m not going to yell at you,” he says, hands up in defense. They fall down to his lap and Techno watches as his tail feathers curl beneath him. Everyone in this house was a fucking hybrid. “I do have a few questions, if you don’t mind me asking, though.” 

“Go for it,” Techno states bluntly. 

“Are you mad at Tubbo?” 

Techno raises a brow. “Why would I be mad at Tubbo?” 

“He presented as an omega.” 

“And I’ll defend him with my dying breath. He has nothing to worry about.” 

Phil‘s lips purse at that and Techno knows its the wrong answer. THeir stomach flops with a feeling of impending doom taking over. “Is… What does being an omega mean to you, Techno? You and where you’re from.” 

Techno purses their lips this time, gaze falling as they think it over. They clear their throat to answer. “It means I’m to grow up with one of three outcomes. One, I go missing, die what is described as a tragic death. It won’t be. I’ll be raped and beaten to death the very first time I mess up by whoever has chosen me to be their  _ pretty little omega. _ Two, I grow up to be unmated and a whore. I’ll have pups, lots of them, enough to marry off myself and probably more omegas that will doing but suffer the same horrid three fates no matter what I do. Or, the third option, where I don’t die young or I don’t die surrounded by my own bastards because alphas can’t keep their dicks in their own pants while an unmated omega is in heat, I get mated off by my third heat. It’s not a romantic relationship, no one in it is happy, but the alpha gets to fuck and mate me all they want and I will be their trophy wife, their pretty little omega bearing them the prettiest pups they can imagine. But one thing is true about all three. It’s means I’m a girl and I’m going to suffer no matter what I fucking do.” 

Phil blanches after Techno finishes. He knows Techno isn’t a girl, they’ve had this conversation. Techno’s a shapeshifter piglin hybrid. The odds of them being cisgender are slim, especially the shapeshifter bit. Techno had sobbed to the alpha about it and tried to explain they just  _ weren’t a girl _ but being a boy didn’t sound all that good, either. It had taken a lot to get the two to a point that they had agreed and a lot of research on both ends, but they had both gotten there and Phil was proud of his pup for being able to get to this point. 

Before Phil even gets to say anything, Techno says, “The fact that you didn’t claim me during my heat means that you’re probably waiting to trade me off. I’ll go willing without any fuss whatsoever as long as you can ensure you won’t sell off Tubbo until he’s  _ fifteen, _ at least. His body want be able to handle bearing pups until then. He’s small.” 

Phil’s face flushes white and he frantically shakes his head. “Why would I have mated with you? You’re my  _ child, _ Techno, my  _ pup!” _

“I’m your adopted pup, the oldest to present as an omega, and the closest thing to bare your children since your wife has passed. Where I’m from, you’d be a fool to pass that up.” 

“Techno, I’m not going to  _ mate _ with you and I’m not going to  _ sell you off, _ or even Tubbo! You two are my pups and I’m going to protect you two no matter what! You’re not going to become either of those three options!” 

“Then you’re a fucking  _ fool _ for believing that, Phil,” Techno deadpans. “I’ll be taking Samantha’s spot as head omega anyway.” Techno tilts their head, revealing their neck to the alpha. “Might as well make it official, have it make more sense. I can provide you with more pups and we can have a huge pack.” 

Phil franctically shakes his head. “Techno, I’m not going to claim you, either!” 

“Why  _ not? _ THis is the best possible outcome!” THeir hands shake and they swipe their hair out of the way. “I’m familiar with you, my body won’t reject the bond, my heat will come quickly and we can get that all started, it’ll sync up with your rut!” Tears burn at their eyes. “I can present for you, too, if that’s better!” 

“Technoblade, that’s not how things  _ work here.” _ Phil’s own hands shake as he watches his child, the scent of distress and rejection filling the room. He can’t remember a time outside of him presenting that their scent had been so prominent. “I’m not going to mate with you, I’m not going to sell any of my pups off! You are my child and I’m going to help you grow and live to have an amazing and fulfilling life! If you want a mate, you can find one yourself at some point, but I’m not going to force you into something you don’t want. You’re a  _ pup, _ it’s my responsibility to  _ raise you, _ not to - not to  _ fuck you, _ Techno.” 

Techno chokes out a sob and shakes their head. “It isn’t  _ like that,” _ they sob out, body crumbling as they slump. “Why can’t you just  _ do this? _ There’s so much less hurt this way…” 

Phil shakes his head and sighs quietly, bringing his pup into a hug. “No, Techno, it is like that… You’re here now. Omegas can do anything here, be any gender. You won’t be mated if you don’t want to be. You won’t have pups unless you want to. You’ll be safe and protected, I promise. And whoever you’re mated to will love you and they’ll keep you safe, pup, I  _ promise.” _

The omega sobs in his shoulder, neither nodding shaking their head. 

The thought of that even comes back now, when Techno sits in their nest with two pups at their sides, unmated. Ranboo is on their left, long limbs wrapped around the warrior, the two omegas relaxed. Purpled is on their right, though the beta is actually more on top of his omegan parent than anything, purring up a storm in his sleep the same way Ranboo is. 

They aren’t mated, but they have a pack. They’re strong and a warrior that no one can mess with, not in the least. Their purr is like a battle cry and they’ve even killed Dream over touching their pup, beating the strongest alpha on the server with a vengeance. Their name becomes a whisper of fear. 

And Techno could never be happier. THey don’t think they ever could, the loud purr brimming from them as the other two immediately lean into them, seeking out their soft scent of comfort and warmth. It’s the best outcome, a fourth option Techno hadn’t expected. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gone be late for work bc i spent 45 minutes typing this bye


	4. Request from Anon no and Emlph (GhostBlackBlood), Techno protecting his pups (from Dream (and Tubbo))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't remember writing this so i dont know what to tag it as

Technoblade can’t help but stir, lips pursing at the indignant little huff he lets out. 

He hasn’t seen anyone in days. Typically, that isn’t a problem for him. He can live without seeing Philza or Ranboo or Purpled. However, the three would always give some form of warning, even if traveling outside if L’Manberg would be banned for a bit. They always found a way to send some form of tell. Techno still distinctly remembers the time Ranboo had sent a stray enderman to tell Techno that they would be in confines for a bit and not to worry, the paper bathed in his comforting scent. Techno had adored it, his instincts momentarily qualmed for a bit, just long enough to get through his self proclaimed “quarantine.” He’d kept himself busy with farming Withers and such. All in all, it was eventful and Techno didn’t mind it, though the three were absolutely  _ soaked _ in Techno’s scent the instant he saw them, Phil out of the platonic parental-pup bond they’d shared since Techno was a child while Techno’s had been the same for his two pups. Phil wasn’t in a pack with really anyone, no, but he was certainly welcomed into Techno’s pack. It wouldn’t take much to make him an official member. 

He misses the three, stuck at home with nothing to do. He stirs and tries to keep himself at bay, but the discomfort of it all has his instincts stirring angrily. It feels like something is wrong. He thinks that if he sniffs hard enough, he can smell the scent of distress coming off of his pups, but that would be  _ absurd, _ would it not? The pups were so far away, there was no possible way he could smell the lavender and lilac or the soft rain and gentle firewood…  _ Right? _

Despite that, he’s grown restless. He feels uncomfortable with every single thing he does. It all feels like an impending doom, one that feels like when the Butcher Army hunted him or when a horrid heat was about to hit him. It felt so much more intense, though. Could it have been worse? Was he being searched for? Were they going to get him? Techno wasn’t sure, but the Voices of the Undead kept screaming at him, telling him to run, telling him to get to his pups, telling him things he couldn’t actually make sense of but so desperately wanted to. He’s so full of anxious memory that it is, quite literally,  _ un-fucking-godly. _ He almost breaks down over it, his thoughts becoming a blurred mess of what he can only describe as mania as he storms through L’Manberg, searching for his pups. 

He doesn’t give a singular  _ fuck _ who sees him. He could see Dream and he wouldn’t even care. While Techno had never hid his second gender, he hadn’t exactly told the world, either. He’d kept it a secret, in ways, mostly for the protection of his friends and family, though he isn’t sure how to react now. As far as Techno knows, no one else smells of cherry and vanilla, not like he does. He keeps his fingers tight around  _ Toothpick _ and he lets his nails dig into the netherite hilt, glaring at Captain Puffy with no remorse in his gaze. He doesn’t care to fight her and she scampers away with a harsh gulp and he doesn’t chase after her. He’s here for a handful of things (armful is more accurate, actually) and then he’ll leave. He can still smell faint scents, the cheap booze and disgusting cologne sharp as he smelled the distressed honey and fresh lawn clippings. It had been months since he had bmurdered Schlatt for requesting to kill Tubbo and months since Tubbo had betrayed him in reply and sent the older omega into an instinct-driven massacre, Tommy’s later betray had resulted in the same thing and Techno didn’t want to be here any longer than he had to be. 

He’s angry as he walks through the country. He can feel his stomach flip with the whiff of Phil’s scent, the sea breeze and fresh air so incredibly  _ faint _ but so familiar. He’s quick to move towards it. He saunters towards the source, opening the door without a thought. 

It’s Philza’s home, Techno realizes, his ears falling as he sighs. The smell is old and it’s clear his adopted dad hasn’t been here for a hot minute. However, Ghostbur is there, the faint smell of molded paper and spoiled ink he’s carried with him since he’s passed making the omega sneeze. He misses when Wilbur was alive, smelling of ink and pages from a freshly printed book, so comforting despite his placement of an alpha. Techno had loved the smell, even if he fought with the other all the time. It was comforting. The ghost is nuzzling Friend, the sheep making noises in return and Techno cringes. He  _ really _ hopes the other isn’t fucking that sheep. The idea makes him blanch and he actually gags at the thought. 

“Oh,  _ Technoblade,” _ the ghost cheers, voice high pitched and too happy, all singsong with his words. He always was, actually. “Hello!” 

“Ghostbur,” Techno greets with a nod, gace still flushed red. 

“What are you doing here? Isn’t it too hot for you here?” 

_ No, _ Technoblade wants to answer, _ I was born and raised in the Nether until I was eight, _ but he keeps it to himself. Instead, he asks the brunette, “Have you seen Phil? Or Ranboo or Purpled? I came here looking for them and I haven’t seen them yet.” 

Ghostbur perks, actually, at the mention of the three. “They’re with Tubbo, actually,” he says, smiling widely. “I can take you to them! They’ll certainly be ready to see you once more. They talk about you  _ so much.” _

“Take me to them,” Techno asks hopefully, even adding a pleading, _ “Please?” _

Ghostbur nods immediately, dragging the shapeshifter out of the home and making the other follow. He talks to Techno, though Techno isn’t actually listening. He couldn’t care less about what the sappy ghost had to say. He just nods along and hums, answering with, “yeah, that’s amazing, Ghostbur,” and whatever else as is needed. 

He continues until the alpha presents him with a large house, gesturing at it with a happy, “This is Tubbo’s house.” He opens the door and Techno pushes through, looking at the ghost of his brother, who leads him through. 

Techno has to stop when the distressed scent hits his nose. It’s Ranboo’s, he notes. Ranboo, his lovely omegan pup, was always the sensitive one of their pack. He can spell Purpled’s protective, comforting scent, the lilac and lavender getting laid on this. THere’s also the threatening thundery scent that Techno notes ot be Dream’s, merged with Tubbo’s honey and freshly cut grass. It makes him want to throw up as he walks into the room. 

“Just tell us where he is,” Dream says simply, “and we won’t kill you two. We’ll let you two go and then you two and Phil can all go back home and have your little pack or whatever.” 

“Shut  _ up,” _ Ranboo chokes out in a sob, and Techno moves from around the corner to where he can see the pup. 

The two pups are in cages, Ranboo’s hands placed over his ears and knees brought to his chest, long limbs tangled. His eyes are squeezed shut and tears stain his face. Purpled holds tight to the other, his neck shielded by Ranboo. It was an old instinct and Techno was silently glad they had picked it up when he had mentioned it a while back, the omega protecting his beta brother. The two are in a cage that sits in the middle of the room, the alpha and omega both walking around the cage. Phil sits in a cage above them, silent but glaring at the two, his scent muted. 

He can’t withhold his anger, the putrid scent sharp in the room. Cherry and vanilla are sharp, threatening as he brandished Toothpick, ready to slaughter those that hurt his pups and his father alike. The sudden increase in his scent easily catches everyone’s attention, their heads snapping towards him. 

“THose are my  _ pups _ and my  _ father,” _ Techno states bluntly, his pickaxe getting pointed at the two cages respectively. “As the head omega of my pack, I am legally, by L’Manberg laws, allowed to threaten any of those that threaten my packmates.” 

Dream smirks. “They aren’t legally stated as your pack in L’Manberg documentation.” 

“But they are in my kingdom, making this legal by default. And you’re stressing my pack out right now.” 

Dream goes to open his mouth, though Techno doesn’t care. His instincts blur his movements and he moves without even meaning to. 

His pickaxe slams through the side of the alpha’s throat, not giving the other even a split second to think or move. He lets out a feral snarl as he does so and leaves no remorse in his wake.

_ Dream was slain by Technoblade using [Toothpick]. _

Tubbo stares at the two, eyes wide as Techno pulls the pickaxe from the alpha’s throat. He was never one for mercy, but he finds himself saying to the pup, “Leave and I won’t kill you, Tubbo, but if you even look at my packmates wrong, I will  _ slaughter you, _ got it?” 

  
The omega nods, sharp. They’re brothers but Techno doesn’t care, watching with a glare as the boy patters away. He holds no sympathy for the traitor. But he holds sympathy for the  _ pup, _ so he lets the other slide with his sharp gaze not faltering. The pink-haired omega doesn’t move until Tubbo’s tail is out of sight and the door has been shut. 

He turns towards his pups and father, letting the distressed clicks fall from his lips as he moves forward. He slams his pickaxe through the lock and feels thankful that the weapons cuts through it like a hot knife in cold butter. He can feel the scent of their relief wash over him as he opens his arms for the two, neither of which mind the blood. He loves Phil to pieces, yes, but Phil isn’t the focus right now and he knows his dad is aware of that, letting the omega comfort his pups, arms tight around the two as they sob into his shoulders. 

“It’s okay,” he whispers to the two, “I’ve got you now. You two are safe, I promise.” He kisses the crown of their heads. A comforting purr falls from him, vibrating deep in his chest. His eyes flicker up to his father, who merely nods his head in reply and doesn’t say anything. His own reassuring scent is gentle and Technoblade silently takes comfort in it. He nuzzles his pups, bathing them, absolutely swamping the two as much comfort as he can provide. 

For the moment, his axe sits heavy at his side, the reminder that Dream will be back heavy on his mind as well. He doesn’t budge, though. Now isn’t the moment for murder. Right now is time for him to hold Purpled and Ranboo, whispering gentle reassurances and promising to protect the two. 

He’ll take care of them. 


	5. Dreamnoblade - royal au (no one requested it, i just like this au idea)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter info: crown omega techno, trans techno (inplied), crown alpha wilbur, alpha philza, alpha dream, beta purpled, omega ranboo, trans ranboo (implied), arranged marriages, proposals, omega sapnap, beta quackity, alpha captain puffy, omega karl, techno and sapnap both posing as alphas, heats, omega niki, alpha george, beta tubbo, alpha tommy, past rape/non-con, platonic heat shares, non sexual heat shares, fake dating, fake marriage, children being a product or underage rape/non-con, ranboo and purpled are biologically Techno's kids

“-and Technoblade, second oldest of Philza Minecraft, Emperor of the Arctic Empire, a true crown alpha, half shapeshifter, half mooshroom,” the server boy introduces Technoblade, “as well as the pups of his pack, Ranboo Blade and Purpled Blade, omega and beta respectively.” 

Techno bows as is needed, going accordingly, eyeing the two pups with care. Purpled and Ranboo were both new to formal events, this being their actual first one. They know the secret, that Techno is actually an omega, no matter how much his scent portrays. It’s a lie, a blunt one that all of his family knows to be false. He watches as Tubbo is presented for all to see next, then Tommy, moving his pups away from the spotlight with a gentle gesture of his hand. He wishes he could scent them, to scent Ranboo in these hard times. He knows his pup is anxious, that the other wants nothing more than to run away from here and get his bearings together elsewhere, but they need to keep up appearances and show some fave. 

“For clout,” Techno murmurs, at Purple’s iffy expression. He slips away, ignoring the omegas that wanted to chatter. Technoblade had no interest in them, slipping past them with elegance only he could carry. They make comments about how amazing it was that he’s started a pack, that he’s taking in two pups that aren’t actually their own. Techno’s thankful the layers of scent patches he’s stuck to himself don’t let the hostile scent he subconsciously lets out flow. He wants to maul them for even saying such a thing. These two pups were his, no matter what anyone said. For fucks’ sake, Ranboo is, in fact, biologically his, as well as Purpled, who was only being a small bit younger than his brother, the ten and eleven year olds both being the products of rape but Techno loving them nonetheless. He had been unmated, a pup presenting early out of stress. Wilbur, as his older brother, had done his best to protect Techno, but there was only so much he could do at that age and only so much Techno could do after they had a fight and split for a short time. 

It had been rough and Technoblade would kill them if he could. However, he can’t, considering he’s here to here to make pleasantries, invited by an uprising kingdom that’s rather new to surface and show face. The Dream kingdom was quickly rising after their emperor’s sudden demise only shortly after it’s beginning and after the prince had taken over, well, it’s prospering almost as well as the Arctic Empire was. 

He finds the exact man he’s looking for soon enough, though, having shoved his way to the front of the kingdom’s ballroom and finding prince Sapnap with his mates, emperor Quackity and prince Karl, the three chatting it up with empress Puffy and her mate, empress Niki. Techno relaxes, making his way over. Both his pups already know the others, already trusting them well enough. Sapnap is one of the very limited few to know of Techno’s secret, having been facing a similar situation. He’s posed as an alpha for years, posing as one now, still, but Technoblade knows he isn’t one. 

He remembers finding out at a party similar to this one, when he was younger, having just started seeking out a social gathering of sorts. He was only thirteen, at very most, and Sapnap had gone into heat in the middle fo the party. No one else had noticed, thankfully, but Techno had dragged him away, thankful that it was at the Arctic Empire’s home instead od anywhere else. He’d shown him to a private room and the stayed at Sapnap’s insistance, explaining that he wasn’t actually an alpha like Sapnap begged him to be. But as a crown omega, he felt the need to protect the other, his own hormones going haywire. It had formed an alliance between two kingdoms and a sworn secrecy between them, as well. Sapnap’s own kingdom would soon be uniting with Karl and Quackity’s own, though it would be hard, given location status. 

He smiles as Sapnap immediately lets out a yell of, “Technoblade!” the absolute instant he notices his friend, downright running towards Techno. He jumps and Techno responds accordingly, catching the other with insane ease. It’s informal, they know, but it is, quite literally, a tradition know, the two posing alphas greeting each other loudly and drawing their own crowds without a second thought to those around them. He yells the other’s name back in response, hosting Sapnap in the air. “Dude, I haven’t seen you forever!” 

“I’ve been nesting,” Techno admits in a whisper, smiling lightly as his eyes flicker towards the two pups, “They both presented.” 

“Holy _shit,”_ Sapnap yells, “You two presented! That’s so great!” 

Purpled smiles lightly, watching his brother nod accordingly. “Yeah, I’m a beta, he’s an omega,” Purpled fills in, rushing over to hug his unofficially uncle after Techno’s put him down. Sapnap subtly scents them subconsciously, though his typical orange and burnt sugar scent is gone now devoid of it’s typical spot on the other. All three of them miss it. 

“I didn’t think you’d make it,” Karl admits, the omega smiling lightly, and Technoblade nods once more. 

“Another invitation for an alliance, might as well try it out. Dad’s on a whole peace keeping streak right now since Wilbur’s going to be crowned when he turned twenty-five. He wants everything prepped for him to have a good, easy first few years to reign. I’m just here to show some face and it seems like the perfect time to introduce my pups, as well.” 

“Yeah, officially, too,” Captain Puffy murmurs, sloshing her glass at the other in half-hearted cheer. The alpha smiles lightly. “I’ve also heard a rumor that emperor Dream may or may not be looking for a hand in marriage, too, and that he’s been wanting to speak to you in particular.” 

“We’re both alphas, doesn’t he have guidelines against that or something here? And wouldn’t I assume crown within an instant because I’m a crown alpha? I would in my kingdom, but Wilbur’s a crown alpha, too.” 

“Crown alpha, whatever,” Quackity says with a snort, “He removed those shit laws here. Haven’t you been up to date on this stuff lately?” 

“My pups presented,” comes his simple explanation with a gesture at the two, who are still relishing in Sapnap (and now Niki and Karl’s) attention.

Before anyone can say anything, though, a new voice sounds through Techno’s ears and he turns towards it, surprised to hear the, “Prince Technoblade, so glad you could make it!” He turns and finds another in green, certainly not as formally dressed as the other and lacking scent patches, emperor Dream present as ever. Technoblade’s seen him before plenty of times in passing, especially while the other’s kingdom was still at war and Philza was siding with Dream in support. However, he’s never actually had a conversation with the other, nothing more than a slight nod in the other’s direction. 

“Emperor Dream,” he greets in reply, refusing to acknowledge his father’s murder. It didn’t take a lot to know Dream had committed the act, especially since Sapnap had verbally confirmed helping with it. “Glad to see you’re coming into being emperor nicely. It suits you.” 

“It’s nice not to have a dictator ruling over everything now,” Dream acknowledges. “Speaking of which, I was hoping to have a conversation with you? Preferably private?” His hands lace together, though it’s still charming in a way only alphas can be. 

Techno’s eyes flit to his pups and he says, “Stay here, okay?” to them. The two instantly nod and Technoblade follows Dream without hesitation. He knows it would take nothing to rip the mortal’s throat to shred, to get rid of his windpipe and crush it between bloody fingers if he so much as tried anything improper right now. 

Dream leads him into a side room where it’s no one but the two of them, lacking the cold the other room held to it despite so many people. Technoblade doesn’t mind it, relaxing as he feels less crowded. He even breathes a sigh of relief before asking, “So, Dream, why’d you bring me here?” 

“A matter of formality,” Dream states. “I’ll be blunt with you right now, my cabinet… It definitely has a traitor and given that, as far as I’m aware, you’re one of the few that can easily sniff out something like that, well, I guess it wouldn’t be too hard to do so, now, would it?” 

“Where are you going with this?” He asks with a raised brow. 

Dream’s lips purse for a moment. “It would be suspicious if I suddenly brought you in without warning to be over more. However, it wouldn’t be to make this a marraige proposal.” 

Technoblade’s brows furrow. Immediately, he finds himself saying, “I have two pups, Dream, that I’m not just going to abandon because you decided to have me sniff out your traitor.” 

Dream shakes his head immediately. “There would be no romance, no need to share ruts, nothing of that sort. You can bond with whoever you’d like. We aren’t even going to mate if you don’t want to. They’ll both be housed and cared for, if need be, and I will not hesitate to care for and protect them myself. Official statements, romance, whatever it is you’d like, I will provide accordingly both as your husband as well as as a kind.” 

Technoblade’s lips purse. “Will I be assuming crown as crown alpha?” 

“Only if you’d prefer to.” 

“Fuck, no,” Techno deadpans, hearing the other snort. “I’ll have to speak with my father of such, as well as my pups, but… There will be a lot more to discuss outside of this, Dream.” His eyes flit away. “A lot, lot more…” Without another word, he slips out of the room. 

Yeah, he’ll have to tell Phil the instant he gets the chance. It won’t be until the end of the night, though. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to use this idea, feel free to go for it, honestly, just don't forget to credit me. I plan on writing some stuff about this/an actual fic like/with this, but for this cery moment, this is all it's going to be :)


	6. nuggetwings request - royal au continuation - 2914 words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> same thing as last chapter but sprinkle in some hella violence, sexual assault, physical assault, murder, blood, pregnancy, miscarriage, grief, mourning, and sad shit. I'll admit, the ending is shit but I physically cannot maintain focus right now so I do apologize.

It’s been years since Technoblade had married into a different kingdom. He doesn’t regret it, not in the least, truthfully. He hadn’t expected a genuine romance to blossom from the faux cover, but it had and Techno doesn’t think he’s ever been happier. His pups are cared for, the fifteen and sixteen year olds both in the other room as the adults sit in the throne room, awaiting those bullshit royal bastards they have to see. It had taken Techno a hot minute to weed out the traitor in Dream’s cabinet, but he had, and by the time he had, Techno had shared a heat with Dream, something he would never have considered doing beforehand since he spent all of his other heats platonically with his pack, not needing a mate. 

He’s just thankful a pup hadn’t come out of it, honestly, but Techno is with one now, a hand resting along his stomach. He’s still thin, though the winter coat he has yet to shed is heavy. By the time spring overtakes and he thins out, everyone will certainly know. Techno hasn’t told anyone just yet, no one outside of the castle’s gynecologist, who Techno met with after each heat to ensure his body still functioned properly. He was damaged whenever he was a child, between having to give birth and the horrid events that happened beforehand. Technoblade had been small as a pup, after all, it was no mystery that he spent his menstrual cycles withering and sobbing at the pain. It had been a pleasant surprise when the doctor had announced the bit of sickness he had been going through wasn’t some form of genuine sickness, but instead the effects of a pregnancy. He was elated, actually, sobbing with a wide smile. 

Techno wasn’t that far in, only maybe eight weeks, at most. Technoblade hadn’t known he was with pups until today, visiting because he’d gotten his heat schedule out of whack and given that it was now predictable since he’d mated with Dream, well, his nerves stood on end and he needed to know why he suddenly had two heats only days apart with no actual rest. He hadn’t even had time to tell Dream of the situation, having to rush to the throne room with thick scent patches covering the overly sweet scent produced by the pregnancy. He had been late and Techno thinks he regrets agreeing to a morning appointment, yet everything seems to be fine now as Techno sits down, watching an omega and her wife slip out of the room, the two having requested to start a new farm on some old land. The two had, of course, agreed, with Techno even somewhat excited at the prospects of a new farm. 

Techno can feel Dream’s eyes flit over to him and the omega finds himself squirming slightly, missing the scent of mint and eucalyptus Dream constantly carried with him. He hates that scent patches are required when in this line of business. If he had known marrying would have lead to this discomfort, he may have even said no out of spite. His own eyes flit over as he hears the door open, brows slightly furrowing at Dream’s contemplative and somewhat worried expression. 

Everything in Technoblade suddenly freezes at the scent that greets his nose. Actually, _greets_ isn’t the right word, considering that it suddenly assaults his mind with memories of his own screaming, of crying while he was pried open by a face that had blurred over time. It wasn’t blurred now and it takes everything in Technoblade not to submit and cower at the strong, alphan scent. It smells like rotted grapes, having been left out in the sun far, _far_ too long to be proper or fermented correctly. All of his hairs stand on end and if not for the years Technoblade has spent mastering every single way he presents himself, he would have probably lost everything right then and there. But Techno straightens his back and smiles in that way that he’s been taught omegas should do, hands clasping together. It’s a sign, one that’s subtle and he knows Dream notices. It a silent scream for help, to end this as quickly as possible. The guards around the room catch it, Punz and Sam both straightening subtly from their spots beside each respective throne. 

“State your business,” Technoblade says instead of his typical greeting, which was usually sweet and attune to his husbands’ own. Now, he tries not to cower as he hears the other speak. 

“My name is Edward,” the enderman in front of them states, bowing. “King Technoblade, I believe we may have met before, actually.” 

“I have seen a lot of faces,” Technoblade replies thoughtfully, his eyes flitting over to Dream for just a moment. THe other man mirrors his husband, albeit his face now covered by his smiling mask the same way Techno’s is covered with the mooshroom mask, only his own lips exposed as he speaks, “I do apologize, you don’t seem to ring a bell. Do you know the timeframe or what we were doing at the time? It may help to jog my memory.” 

The enderman’s lips purse for a moment before he thoughtfully states, “I believe you’ve actually had my pups, considering that we’ve met a handful of times.” 

Technoblade’s claws dig into the arm of his chair. He hums and pretends he doesn’t feel Dream’s sharp gaze on him. “That would imply both of my pups are yours, Mister Edward.” 

“I assure you, they are.” 

“How can I know of such?” 

“You’re a crown omega, are you not?” 

“I am,” Technoblade states, nodding slightly. 

“Then old earthen laws state that, universally, the first person you share your heat with is your eternal mate, and given that both pups are mine…” 

“I have yet to see proof that either of these pups are actually yours, Sir.’ 

Technoblade pretends he can’t feel tears brimming in his eyes. He doesn’t want to be here. He doesn’t wish to see the same enderman that’s haunted his life for years, stalking his night terrors and filling him to the brim with fear, even going as far as to give Technoblade an ungodly fear of Endermen that he hadn’t realized the reasoning for until this very moment. Technoblade wants to throw up right now, actually. 

“They smell like me, do they not? And look like me?” Edward raises a brow and Techno withholds a flinch as he raises a hand. He’s far away, he shouldn’t scare Technoblade. “The old laws also state I may challenge whoever poses a threat to my mate, and I _know_ I claimed you. You can even check dental records, bite shape. THose pups are mine, as well as you.” 

“What are you gaining from this, Edward,” Technoblade deadpans, tone bored as he leans against the back of his seat, one leg folding and cheek resting on his knuckles while his elbow takes refuge on the arm of the chair. “It’s been years. Even if they are your pups, I doubt they would want to form any form of relationship with you, much less an actual pack, and they’ll both be leaving the nest soon. All you’ll have is me, and if you’re going based on those earthen laws that have long since been redone and reclaimed, I will have nothing to rule over and will lose everything to be nothing more than an item in your home.” 

“That’s the point,” Edward states with an expression that’s sharp. Technoblade has to jerk his head to keep from submitting and he pretends he doesn’t see Dream fight himself not to help his mate. “You’ll be mine, no one elses, and you can have as many pups as I’d like. I’m sure you’d love to breed more crown alphas.” 

“The laws have been redone, you can’t claim me.” 

Edward makes a movement with his hands, one arm tucking to his opposing side while a finger slightly points at Technoblade, a smirk on his lips as he says, “See, that’s the thing, actually. They’ve only been redone for omegas and subset omegas. THey haven’t been redone for _crown_ omegas. All laws have been rewired with a subsection for crown alphas, but none have been for crown omegas. I’m a law scholar, I should know. So, therefore, you’re still mine to claim, by default.” 

Technoblade freezes, as does the whole courtroom. Techno’s nails dig into his palms. He knows Edward is right. He remembers re-reading the laws over and over, but the licensing to actually apply crown omegas had been taking a while. It technically only applied to Technoblade and maybe even Ranboo, and given that he was royalty, there was never any rush on it. Technoblade wishes there was now. His heart sits in his throat. 

Dream shakes his head, though, and says, “As the king’s mate, you have no control over Technoblade, and as Technoblade as king, you _especially_ have no control over him.” 

There’s a faltering moment where everything is silent. Edward seems to contemplate his words for a moment, mulling over his options with slight, vague hand movements. Then, he gives them a cheshire grin and states, “That isn’t going to work, actually.” 

One moment, Edward is right in the middle of the throne room, and the next, he’s right in front of Technoblade. It’s not even a split second before Techno feels the wind fwipping against his skin, harsh and slapping at him as he falls. Panic grows in his throat as the only thing he smells it the nasty grape-like scent. A scream of fear is ripped from his throat, eyes looking around. He’s in the air, that’s easy to see as long arms wrap around his waist, pinning his body to another that’s too cold to be human. Technoblade chokes out a sob as his mask falls and his own clothes slap at his body. 

“So pretty for me,” Edward says as he pulls Technoblade closer, inhumanly so. Tehcnoblade hates how he can feel the other’s erection, wanting to scream as he tries to push the other away, but the harsh scent Edward is letting out is forcing Technoblade to submit. “We’ll have the prettiest pups. You can leave yours behind and I can make you so happy if you just let this happen.” 

Something sparks in Technoblade’s mind, the reminder of Purpled and Ranboo slaps him roughly. _Fuck,_ his _pups._ He needs to protect them, to keep them _safe._ And he’s with pup now! He’s got a child growing within him that he wants to give the world the same way he has Ranboo and Purpled! He can’t bring them up in a life like what Edward is trying to provide, even if this man is the biological alphan father to his pups. The instinct to protect is instilled within him so quickly that he can’t help but let out a guttural hiss, letting his nails get implanted in the very first place he can reach. 

He watches as deep, purple blood pours down onto Technoblade, staining his clothes and painting his face the color. The man poofs out of existence, two ender pearls taking his place and falling into Technoblade’s hands. It only takes but a moment for the blood to dry over Technoblade’s face and his mind blurs as the adrenaline and pheromone rush slip away. He feels tired and his body protests as turns and searches for anywhere to land. 

He can’t just hit water, it’ll be like hitting bricks head on, especially with how fast he’s falling. He already has horrid wind burn and he knows the scent patches were gone. Had they been ripped off? Technoblade knows his cape had been at some point, maybe when Edward ran his hands along Techno’s body. He doesn’t know. Everything is too blurred and he can’t remember it now as searches. Even if he throws an ender pearl, he’ll still get hurt, horribly so. 

And so, he throws blindly and lets the tears fall, hoping this won’t be the end. 

He hits a roof, which he immediately slips off of, letting out a guttural and horribly pained cry over. His whole body seizes as he rolls off of it, clattering before he he falls into the streets. Had his knife stabbed him? Was that his armor? He couldn’t tell, not really, but he knows he has blood coming from a lot of spots as he feels everything fade to black. The last thing he hears is his own screaming the heavy scent of his distress. 

When Technoblade wakes up, well, he knows things are… _Different._ For one, both Phil and Wilbur are with him, wings coaxed around him. He can smell Phil’s metallic and sea breeze miced scent as well as Wilbur’s vanilla and freshly printed paper scent. And Tehcno knows he’s in heat, too, because both of the two are letting off the same scent they do when Techno goes into the horrid deep parts of his heat. He shouldn’t even be lucid right now, but he is, which is his first true tell that something is wrong. 

He can smell Sapnap and Dream, their soft scents protective right now. Purpled and Ranboo are both by his legs, asleep he realizes as he leans up, pushing everyone away with slow, sloshy movements. He doesn’t push the two pups away, no he can’t even bear to stir them right now. Before anyone asks anything, he chokes out, “Did I lose our pup, Dream?” 

“What pup,” Dream asks quietly. 

Techno’s hands come to settle around his middle, finding heavy bandages beneath his shirt. “Our pup, I was pregnant. THe gynecologist told me this morning. I was - I was late because I found out. Wanted to surprise everyone. Did I lose them?” He desperately turns towards Dream. 

_Fuck,_ Dream looks like a mess, even with Sapnap trying to preen him the best he can. There are deep bags beneath his eyes, dark purple and hefty. He’s barely slept, Techno realizes, though he has no idea how long he’s been out. He can see the red-rimmed eyes and he almost thinks Dream looks… _Thinner_ now. Had he eaten lately? 

“Techno,” Dream states patiently, “You’ve been in and out of it for two weeks now, my love. You started a stress-triggered heat a few days ago.” 

_“I lost them,”_ Technoblade chokes out, his tears thickening as he crumbles. He watches as his pups awake, both teenagers feeling their father’s distress. Techno doesn’t miss that his own scent isn’t as sweet and he wishes smelling the grape and vanilla scent both his sons have doesn’t make him flinch like it does. Despite that, he clings to them, apologies flowing from his mouth so heavily, so _broken_ as he does so. 

It takes him long enough to catch his bearings to kick them all out of the room. He gets checked for pregnancy once more once his heat has cleared up and collapses in Dream’s arms at the horrid news he gets. He drops the idea of having more pups altogether, especially as the doctor explains that with the damage it’s come to, the actual odds of pregnancy are, well, _slim,_ to say the least. Technoblade never really had thought too hard about having any more pups after his two, after all, but now that the thought is physically in his head, the idea being put there and almost having solidified, well, Technoblade didn’t think he’d have to mourn it. 

He knows both Purpled and Ranboo catch it, their soft gazes flitting away when they look at his stomach for just a bit too long or when someone mentions pups and they turn a bit. Sapnap, Karl, and Quackity all three have two daughters now, after all, the pups young. And Fundy has just adopted a son, too. Niki’s with her third pup now, newly announced. Children aren’t a new topic, no, of course not, but the pain that comes with it is all too fresh for the pack. 

_Fuck,_ if they aren’t all trying, though. Dream and Techno have both discussed it, discussed the possibilities of having more pups, of anything at all, but Techno’s gaze slips away and he shakes his head, saying that Ranboo and Purpled are all they can handle, for the moment. If Techno happens to be with a pup at some point, they’ll handle it when it happens, but there aren’t any plans for it right now. After all, it had taken them almost five years to get to the first stage of pregnancy, and even then, going far hadn’t been a promise, either. The question of who’s crowned next comes up, as well as continuing Dream’s blood line. Techno sobs at the last bit, aware that he can’t provide that for Dream. He begs Dream to find someone better for him, though the other king only shakes his head slowly, so patient as he holds his mate, the same one that breaks down in his arms and holds so tightly to him, clinging to him like a lifeline. 

It isn’t a happy ending on that topic. It never can be. But, eventually, Purpled is crowned king, Ranboo his royal advisor. And the two kings retire to live their lives how they see fit. The topic still hurts, leaving a sting even with their old age, but they’ve healed from it, for the most part. They cope with it 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y'all, the royal au has been adapted to be here, lol, so here it is. As of current, it's only one chapter and the title isn't official yet, but hope it's to y'all's liking, lol
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018448


	7. unfinished pregnant techno thing set after The Festival

Technoblade sighs as he finally slips into his home. Warmth invades the deep of his bones, something he’s missed. Being from the Nether is, objectively, fine. He doesn’t take as long as others do to get cold, thankfully, but when he does start to get cold? Well, the cold invades him entirely and he has to go through a lot of different emotions and force himself to carry on and not go into hibernation. He never understood how earthen animals could just sleep on and off fo so long and call it hibernation until he had moved here, to which he had denied knowing of for  _ months, _ albeit playfully. 

He certainly knows that the cold is a bitch as he stomps the snow off of his boots, watching it clatter from where it had collected and smashed. His eyes flicker upwards, finding the two he had been with earlier, as well as two pups that he hadn’t really seen earlier now shuffled into the fray. Technoblade raises a brow at Ranboo and Purpled. “Those two haven’t been here the whole time, have they,” he asks with a raised brow before gesturing at the two, “I mean, I know I told you two to get out of L’Manberg while we blew it up, but you two really went far, this is a good thousand or two blocks away.” 

Phil smiles softly as he tells the other, “I brought them here, actually.” 

Technoblade hums thoughtfully, mulling over his words before shrugging. “Okay,” as all he says as he lets his pickaxe clatter to the ground beside him, not even bothering to pick it up as he sheds his coat. He’s cold, yes, but the fabric is soaked with cold water and Techno doesn’t want to get sick. His cinnamon and apple scent invades the room as he finally rids himself of the wet layer, his hands clasping together as he asks, “Who wants soup?” 

“Wait, wait, so we’re just  _ here now?” _ Purpled suddenly asks, his brows furrowing. He gives a vague gesture at the other, confused. The two didn’t really play bed wars together, no, but both had their own titles for the games. Techno was a blood god to any and all, he thinks as he watches the man move around the room, seemingly unperturbed by the sudden handful of others in his home. _ ”Seriously?” _

Techno nods lightly. “I mean, yeah.” He rolls his head, a bit confused. “Phil trusts you two, I trust Phil, neither of you two have flat out betrayed me like Tommy has. So far, neither of you have given me a reason to hate you.” He does cock his head to the slightest bit left, though. “I’ll have to make rooms for you two, or even your own houses, depending on circumstance and all, but that would put strain on the pups and-” 

“What pups?” Dream asks, his tone slightly teasing. “Did you not see Purpled’s old base? And I’m sure Ranboo can get himself something worked out.” 

“Harsh, but fair,” Ranboo says with a sigh. 

Technoblade’s head slightly moves back, the man adjusting as he hears that. Both brows furrow and it’s clear he’s confused as he says, “I’m not talking about them, Dream.” He makes a vague gesture at himself. “I’m with pups.” 

“You’re  _ with pups,” _ Philza yelps out, his voice a step between yelling and talking, raised a bit. 

Technoblade’s ears flattened. Had even Phil not realized? He’s almost four months in now, after all. “I mean, I’ve been nesting pretty heavily lately. And I know I put on weight with the season change and all of that, but it’s winter here all the time and the only time the weather actually changes is when we get a snow storm like right now. For fuck’s sake, is it not  _ that _ obvious? That, or the fact that I was so protective of you and TOmmy? I even wanted to throw rounds over Ghostbur and Friend and Fundy the other day.” 

Phil waves a hand in front of himself, clearly confused as can be. “Who’s even the other parent? Hold on, mate, I’ve got questions!” 

The omega merely shrugs. “Fuck if I know who the parent is, I blacked out during my heat after the Butcher Army came after me. For all I know, it could be anyone.” He doesn’t seem to mind all that much, seemingly a lot more nonchalant about it than he actually should be. Or, at least, to everyone else, he should have been a lot more upset about this than he is. 

“You’re not  _ at all _ concerned about that,” Dream, surprisingly, asks the other. 

“I mean, I came out of it sore as Hell-” Techno starts, though Phil interrupts him with an almost angry,

“You know that isn’t what he means, Technoblade!” 

The shifter rolls his eyes at the others’ outburst. “There’s not much I can do about it, anyway. If I would have lost the pup, I would have lost them. If I didn’t, then I didn’t, simple as that.” 

“Shouldn’t you be a bit more upset about this?” 

“I’m neutral on having pups. My slogan is literally about drop kicking children, Phil. Besides,” his expression shifts, neutral as can be. Despite that, it’s clear there’s a somber undertone. “If you ask Tommy or Tubbo or even Fundy, I’m really not fit to be parental material.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to live like the Bee and Puppy Cat soundtrack vibe but the gods gave me depression smh


	8. Technoblade's pup - alt Butcher Army/Technoblade vs Quackity alt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The timeline is heavily different, btw. Techno is twenty and the whole blowing up L'Manberg stuff happened when he was 18, I just don't wanna write it. he's been in "retirement" for a while but the Butcher Army is still mad pissed at him. I'm saying it takes the 2 years for them to actually find him bc minecraft timelines, yeah

There were a lot of unexpected turns in the throws of the fight, Quackity thinks as he rushes past the other three. He had a place to be, had to slay Technoblade no matter the cost. He has two lives left, has a lot left to do. He ignores Tubbo’s yelling and Fundy’s echo of such. Ranboo is oddly silent, seemingly confused as he rushes after the three. The beta is more than willing to give his other two lives as long as it means Technoblade is out of the picture, that he’s at least lost one life in return. He’ll come back as a ghost and haunt Techno, he decides as he slams the door to the cottage home open. 

It isn’t what he expects, to be quite honest. 

The scent of cinnamon and apples assaults his nose, harsh with a hint of something else Quackity can’t pin there, too, melding together comfortably. It’s Technoblade’s scent, he realizes, giving rank to the other being an omega. And here they were, all under the impression that the other was an alpha. He’s built like one, fit to fight, but, then again, Technoblade is a shapeshifter, so Quackity isn’t surprised. There’s the light scent of Phil, toned down sea breeze and sand, as well as Wilbur’s deathly scent, the remnants of sand and freshly printed paper turned to mildewed paper and molded sand. Vaguely, Quackity thinks he smells the scent of Tommy’s sea breeze and dirt, though there’s no way Tommy could be here, not so close. He tries to ignore the way Fundy and Tubbo both stiff, though, and instead finds himself focusing on the other. 

“So, you’re actually an omega, huh?” 

“And I’m on your hitlist,” Techno replies instead, the weapon renamed _Toothpick_ steady in his grasp as he raises a brow at the other. He looks nonchalant to most, but Quackity watches as he shifts, his stance protective. 

“Do you have TOmmy here or something? It really looks like you’re protecting something.” 

Technoblade snorts. “So what if I do or don’t have Tommy here? This is the Arctic, it’s far out of your lines and we have no alliance. It’s against nothing that I harbor him at all near my lands, after all.” 

“He’d be associating with a known criminal and we’d have to imprison him for your association.” 

“Then it’s a good thing he isn’t here, isn’t it?” 

“THat’s _bullshit,”_ Fundy suddenly accuses, his sword pointed at the man’s chest, “We can smell him on you!” 

Quackity watches as Techno’s eyes suddenly dart off to the side, towards a chest off to the side of the room. He thinks he can see a bit of fabric peering out from beside it and he smirks as he inches towards it. Technoblade watches him with a steely gaze as he places a hand atop it, the younger of the two making an especially sharp note on the way Techno sharpens significantly at seeing other touch it. It’s clear he’s fighting to keep himself still and Quackity asks, “So, if I open this chest, I won’t find Tommy?” 

“No,” comes the immediate response, Techno’s voice rough and jeering. 

Quackity goes to open it, but the man lunges before he even gets the chance to do so. 

The scuffle breaks out suddenly and within the mess, the chest gets knocked over, breaking in it’s kerfuffle and leaving a mess of fabric in the floor. The scent that greets them is sharp, Technoblade’s only hint of a warning as he tosses the two, Tubbo and Quackity respectively, to the side so he can move towards the squirming bundle. Broken sobs leave the room and Technoblade releases a calming scent, melding with the sudden distressed scent of soured milk and rotted honey. 

_Fuck,_ the four all manage to think at once, watching as Technoblade scoops up the bundle, clearing the fabric away so he can peer at what’s clearly his pup. It’s unmistakable, the toddler in his arms. She has his snout, has his tusks. Her little tail wraps tightly around his arm as she wails, clinging to him. Suddenly, it’s clear that it wasn’t TOmmy who Technoblade was protecting, instead his daughter, the pups’ cries broken as she clings to her father. 

“S’okay, Cel, I’ve got you,” comes the softest of whispers the three think they’ve ever heard from the other, “You’re alright, Celine. No one’s gonna hurt you anymore. Did you bump your head in the fall?” 

“You have a _pup,”_ Ranboo practically screams, having been the only one to really stay on the sidelines, not participating in a physical fight the last time around. His surprise is a lot sharper than everyone elses’, his own omegan scent shrill. 

_“Yes,”_ Technoblade grunts quietly as the pup quickly calms in his arms, “and you four are stinking up the place.” He gently rocks Celine, the cries calming quickly at Techno’s comforting scent. 

“We tried to kill you and you didn’t think it was a good thing to tell us you had a fucking _pup,”_ Quackity asks in a bellow. 

“If you keep yelling, I’ll slaughter you all where each of you stand,” he threatens, though he sighs. “Would it have changed anything? You said you four were to execute me, you were mere steps away from my daughter. She could have just been yet another target for you. I’m not putting her in harm’s way if I can prevent it. It’s why I’ve retired to the Arctic, so no one could hurt her.” 

“But - But you just…” TUbbo fumbles over his words. “Were you pregnant with her during your fight with the withers?” 

“It’s been over two years and Celine is a toddler now. I’m sure you can do the math, Tubbo.” He sharply glares at the other as he continues rocking Celine. He pulls back to look at glossy yet wide. Pink eyes, expectant and hopeful as she peers at her father. “Did you fall asleep while playing hide and seek again, my love?” 

“Yeah, Daddy, I did,” she admits with a nod, not at all bashful. 

“You always fall asleep playing hide and seek,” he murmurs fondly as he moves a pink coil away from her line of vision. The albino genes in shapeshifters he’s passed to her are defined easily and he’s thankful she looks so much like him. Technoblade doesn’t even remember who her other parent was, far too deep into his heat to remember anything at all. He had dropped so harshly that it was to be expected, after all. 

“S’cause you take too - you take too long to find me.” 

“And that’s because you’re good at hiding,” he lightly praises, watching as she lights up. “You’re amazing at it, so much better than your papa is.” 

“Old man,” she retorts, the sassy child smiling at her father’s feigned offense. 

“I’ll have you know I am only eighteen years older than you, young lady. I am almost ten times your age right- actually, that doesn’t help me right now, does it?’ 

Celine lets out a laugh at her father’s sudden defeat and Quackity awkwardly clears his throat, cheeks flushed red. The Butcher Army felt intrusive to be here right now. “Who’s that, Daddy,” Celine asks, a sharp nail pointed at them, confused. 

Techno hums quietly and he gently pats Celine’s back. “They’re a couple of Uncle Ghostby’s friends, Cel. They got a little confused, it’s okay.” Carefully, he sets her down. “Why don’t you go find Em and see if you two can talk Edward into coming outside with us later?” 

The girl’s eyes light up, a loud, “Uncle Eddy,” leaving her before she tramples away, the soft clicking of her hooves following her as she makes her way down the stairs. 

“Don’t make him mad,” Techno calls after her, smiling lightly. However, the instant she’s gone, Technoblade’s whole demeanor changes. The four would be lying if they said it wasn’t terrifying just how sharply red eyes turned as they now focused on them. “Now, you four are to leave and never speak of this again. If Celine is ever to see any of you again in any form of awful lighting ever again, I am slaughtering all of L’Manberg. Every single one of you, I’ll take all of your lives. I will kill off this whole server, Phil included, as long as that means she’s safe and happy. Do I make myself clear?” 

They frantically nod, aware he isn’t at all playing. 

“Tell the rest of the server this is their only warning as well. I may be an asshole, but I’ll take you all out cold before you all even consider hurting my pup.” 

“No, no, you’ve made yourself clear,” Fundy rushes out with. 

Technoblade nods, humming quietly. “And Fundy? Tubbo?” 

“Y - Yeah?” 

“If you two ever choose to be in your cousin - slash - nieces’ life, respectively, talk to Wilbur or Phil and I’ll see if any arrangements can be made. Get the word out to Tommy, and Sally, if you see your mother any time soon, Fundy.” 

The beta and omega both five their nods of reply, slipping out the door with Ranboo and Quackity following. None of them bother to ask who Edward or Em are, instead just leaving in favor of not pissing the other off or getting merced for such. Yeah, they aren’t looking to get killed right now. Never mess with an omega’s pups, that was a universal law. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was between the names Celine and Soleil, as Celine is pretty and the name I originally intended for one of Techno's moms while Soleil is actually french for Sunshine, I believe. it's pronounced soul-aye. I like the name a lot. I'd like to imagine Celine will grow up to be like Celine from the Markplier series, and want to add in a little sibling named Damien for fun, lol. 
> 
> Em is Techno's dog, btw. Apparently, not a lot of people know that.


	9. Another unfinished pregnant techno 😔😔 expect a lot of these

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha child birth doesn't actually happen in this one but leads into it. 
> 
> Techno is an omega, but shapeshifters are like the only species with abo type ranks or whatever so it's really only implied. Also, this is techno/sapnap bc i think they're cute together thanks

Technoblade rests a hand on his stomach, groaning towards the sky. The nights' air is full of snow, darkness ebbing into his view. He doesn't have time to be here. No, he's due very soon and he knows he's travelled too far. His communicator has been going off for alnost hours now, buzzing incessantly as Ranboo, Purpled, abd Phil all comment their worry. 

Sapnao stands beside him, letting out his own sigh. "Are we lost," he immediately asks, alert. "Techno, if we're lost-"

"We're not  _ lost," _ Technoblade huffs as he continues walking forward. The ghast hybrid follows behind him. Techno cringes as he feels the snow clotting in his hooves. He's always hated that feeling. 

"Are you sure being pregnant hasn't, like, messed up your sense of direction or something?" Sapnap asks as he trudges behind the other. Warmth radiates off the man and Technoblade is actually very thankful for the warmth he provides. He isn't willing to voice that right noe, though, annoyed as can be. 

"And who would we have to blame for that," Techno snaps in reply. 

Fuck, they never should have left the fucking cabin. But no, Technoblade had a fit of energy and needed to get the hell out of his home. All of his instincts had screamed at him to get out and, of course, he had listened (albeit reluctantly and much to everyone else's dismay). Sapnap had stubbornly followed him and Technoblade guesses that somewhere in his stupid biology, he found Sapnap to be a suitable follower, a safe option as if Techno's nerves weren't running on end. 

"Can we just set up camp in a cave or something?" 

"Once I find a good one, yes." 

"Why didn't we just stay home? You could pop  _ any minute _ but you just had to go outside and-" 

"Sapnap, I'm going to kill you if you don't shut up right now," the man suddenly snaps, glaring doen Sapnap with no remorse. Everything feels like its on fire and the chat is screaming in his head. All of his senses feel overwhelmed and he's only just noticed he's began flapping his hands to let out all the pent up emotions and energy. Immediately, he drops his hands and keeps walking, relying on instinct alone to guide him. 

"Are you cold?" Sapnap asks in a softer tone. 

Techno's blunt to reply, "If you touch me right now, I'm going to lose my shit."

"Noted," Sapnap quickly states, shutting his mouth. He's never seen Techno like this, on the brink of a meltdown with far too much energy and even having the motivation. He knows something is horribly wrong, watching as Techno's ears twitch and his frustrstion grows. Techno's even prancing now as he frantically looks around, fisting at his cape. 

"Hey, hey, Techno," Sapnap suddenly says. He keeps his tone gentle as he grapples at his boyfriends' attention. Ears turn towards him, eyes following? "Take a second, okay? Breathe. I know its snowing super hard and I know you're looking for soemthing specific, but take you just a second, okay?" 

Technoblade reluctantly nods, frowning. He doesn't have any other choice as he tries to ground himselg the best he can. He doesn't gef that.far, his eyes still glossy and hands still moving, but he's no longer hunched over himself and that's a win in Sapnap's books. 

They trek through the snow until Techno finally finds qhat he's looking for. A vast cave is there, lush with plants and a fresh stream of water. Techno lets out a content sigh as he moves to strip from the wet clothes, moving to stand beside the small pool of lava. The warmth is comforting and the two Nether-men cherish it as they settle. 

It doesnt last.long, though, bwcause Technlblade seems to have a list of things to do. His fail flicks as he runs around the cave, setting things up and moving others around. Vaguely, Sapnap realizes he's actually making a nest out of the materials provided. It's instinct. Techno's been talking about how his instincts have been ungodsly lately and Sapnap's basically slept in a nest for the past almost seven months now. 

Saonap cooks some half-hearted stew while he waits for his lover to get things situated. He gives him space, Techer hyperfixated. Well. He is until Techno suddenly fully stops, body abruptly jerking to its stop. Sapnap frowns as he turns towards him, asking, "Hey, Techno? You good?" 

And Techno turns towards him, looking pale. "It appear Im going into labor," he deadpans. A hand quickly settles atop his swollen abdomen, growing even paler as he feels a harsh kick to what is certainly his pelvis. Yeah, that's definitely not regular. 

Sapnap jump up, whisper-yelling,  _ "What," _ in his surprise. "You're fucking  _ what, _ Technoblade?" 

"I think I've been going through contractions all day, I've just blamed the pain on the kiddos kicking me. I don't think they're actually kicking much now." 

"So you've been in pain all day and you just  _ haven't said anything?" _

"You forget our species differences, do you not? I'm made to withstand everything i possibly can endure!" His body shudders as a contractions rolls through, disgruntled whimler leaving him, though he refuses to let Sapnap touch his at the very moment, waving away his attempt at comfort. "I - I'm a shapeshifter, we're supposed to adapt." 

"Okay. So, I know you've told me a lot about what little you know about your biology, but aren't you far more likely to die than actually survive the birth?" 

"It's why we have a large onset of offspring in hopes of repopulation. Having one like Sally did with Fundy us rare." 

"But having too many is usually what kills you?" 

"It's why our bodies only allow us to give birth once we feel safe, Sapnap." 

"And you chose a fucking  _ cave," _ Sapnap snaps, glaring, "with  _ me, _ of all people? You couldn't have picked Phil or anyone else? Phil knows first aid! I don't!" 

Techno shuffles, taking off his pants without a thought to the actions. "You know the basics. And I can't help that my body has decided to accept you as my mate and father to my cubs. I'm sure if Philza were the father to my cubs, I would have brought him along instead, but you decided to shoot your load in me almost ten months ago so of course I'm not bringing Phil." 

"Don't give me a hypathetical that includes possible incest," Sapnap glowers, earning a laugh from Techno. "Besides, don't you have to give birth through a c-section? The whole multiple kids at once thing?" 

Techno hums thoughtfully, moving to squat in yhe little nest of moss and whatever else he's piled into a messy but safe nest. Its just beside the stream, far enough the water won't be a threat but close enough in case Techno needs it. He leans one hand behind him to ground himself through another contraction before answering. "The only person with that knowledge right now is Phil and I don't know if I'll be abld to give birth in front of him. We have a familial bond, sure, but shapeshifters usually give birth away from their packs with their mate or mates with them and no one else. Besides, I dont think he'll make it in time, storm or not." 

Sapnap inches closer, not touching Techno nor the nest, though he clearly wants to. Eventually, Techno gestures him forward and lets Sapnap help him brace his way through the horrid contractions that seem to plague his whole body now. He'd br lying if he says they dont hurt enough to make him cry. 

And, fuck, he knows that beginning to pudh wont be fun, of course it won't, but he never realized it literally felt like he was being ripped in half. He screams, the noise high pitched and broken. Fuck, he has to push out the afterbirth of these cubs, too. 

  
  



	10. Angsty technoblade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trans techno, hybrid techno, past underage rape/noncon/sexual assault, abuse, child abuse, attempted murder, murder, child murder, implied/referenced suicide, absolutely horrible parenting, running away, i have no idea what else i wrote

"Do you remember your parents, Technoblade," Philza asks. Its innocent, painfully so, Techno realizes as he sees the blond man peer expectantly at the other the same as Ghostbur does, along with Ranboo, who looks curious. 

Ranboo had a small spark of a memory of a woman brushing his hair when he was young. They had tried to jog more from him, but nothing came and it fell into them talking about their parents. 

He doesn't have wonderful parents, never had. 

He remembers how often he would fight with his parents, how he stood to take care of his siblings. He was the middle child, playing peace keeper out of the others, pretending his older brother didn't bother him. He pretended a lot back then. He hadn't spilled a word about what his father had done to him. 

He remembers ehen he'd run. He was just a teenager, needing an out so desperately. For fuck's sake, his mother had sewn his lips shut in a fit of anger, drugging Techno's food and then forcing him to stay awake as she did so. 

He can still feel the ghost of his father's hands, the warmth of his breath on his ear. It had been to protect his siblings, to keep them from the same fate. But after his younger siblings died, well, Techno no longer had a reason to stay. 

The voices fall deathly silent for a split second, not a single word leaving him. Their screams for blood overwhelm him and it takes everything not to flinch. He smiles apologetically and says, "Sorry, I wasn't listening. What was the question, Phil?" 

"We asked if you could remember your parents, mate," Phil says, smiling softly, "I know you had your accident and said you lost a lot of your memories, so we won't blame you, but we are a bit curious." 

Its wasn't an accident, Techno wants to say. His parents had tried to kill him after his older sibling moved out, his brother leaving Techno to take the full blame of his siblings' deaths as if he weren't a large part of it, as if their parents had aided in it. 

He ducks his head with a hum, acting as if he were trying to think of something, anything. Eventually, he lightly shakes his head. The sight of their corpses are fresh in his head, the scent of blood and vomit refreshed. "Just my mom and mama," he says, the two imaginary women fake, "Mama taught me how to braid my hair when I was three while my Mom played music." 

His mother hadn't taught him how to braid his hair. He had done so himaelf when he was young, braiding it when he was alone, following the drawn pattern he saw in books. The soft mornings where things were okay and the home was cleaned with music playing in the background while his dad was at work almost made things hurt worse now. 

He remembers when he met Phil, how much he had hated seeing Tommy talk shit to his father like the man wasn't a godsend, how he had wanted to cower in Wil's place when Phil fussed at him, how Tubbo had merely rolled his eyes while Techno had to walk away anytime anyone yelled. He was so angry then, and he still is. 

Why did he hate the government so much? 

If they had handled it better, if someone had taken a step closer, Techno and his younger siblings would be living in the earthen world, far away from their older brother and parents. Maybe Techno would still be able to see them. Or maybe Techno would have been taken away and wouldnthave had to run. 

He doesnt remember any gentle tpuch from his mother, no I Love Yous from his father, no hugs from his older brother. He just remembers the volatile moments where things would crumble. 

_ It wasn't that bad, _ he mentally scorns himself.

If it weren't, how come he can't remember a genuine positive? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is NOT based around me!! I am safe, it was a vent fic inspired on listening to the song I Only Bet On Losing Dogs on loop after fighting with my parents. It is a twisted view on some of the things that happened in my past but i am safe and it's nothing to look too deep into, lol, just Teenage Angst


	11. unfinished god au ig

Contrary to popular belief, it didn’t take a lot to summon a god. Honestly, it took no more than it took to summon a demon, albeit there was a distinct difference between gods and demons. Demons had a contract, a physical attachment, a need to have contact with their host within a limited amount of time. Gods? Well, gods didn’t actually demand so much from their host, especially since  _ host _ wasn’t even the proper word for it. He had been invited t this world, yes, but that didn’t mean much, people got invited to worlds all the time. Gods didn’t even need an invitation! But there were certain…  _ limits _ that even gods were restrained to. And, with such, Technoblade to restrain to do such. 

Which is why he now stands in front of Dream, defending the man he never wanted to associate with. It was a one time thing, a one time thing to end L’Manberg by Dream’s insistence. The man played puppeteer, Techno is (unwilling and reluctant) doll to control. He didn’t want to be here, didn’t want to watch as Punz collided with the ground, gasping as his body gets slammed. An apology falls from his lips. He wasn’t supposed to be sympathetic. He was supposed to be cruel, sadistic, to take all forms of pleasure at seeing the blood fall from the cut on Sapnap’s cheek. 

_ Fuck, _ Techno doesn’t feel at all  _ any _ of those things! He feels nauseated, begging in a prayer that Phil would decide to show face, hoping Death had heard his prayer and would accordingly send their true angel, that Death (dubbed Thanatos, and a million other names before now being Philza fucking Minecraft) would stand in front of him and feign a fight before “taking one of Techno’s lives”. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispers to Sapnap, watching the mans’ eyes widen for a moment, catching the way Techno’s eyes advert and he blocks a blow from Tommy and Sam, his head ducked,  _ submissive _ while Dream laughs in the background. 

“He can take on all of you! And this isn’t even  _ anything!” _

The flutter of wings, though, interrupts his sudden spur of a speech, watching as Phil pushes the mortals away with a thrust of his long wing. Sharp eyes focus on Dream and then fall to Techno, whose head seems to duck that much lower, the softest of whines leaving Techno, the noise inhumane, pure instinct. Death’s gaze flickers to Dream, instead, and Phil leaves no mercy as he sighs. “Come now, Techno, you can’t keep pulling favors. You aren’t like Bad, and Dream isn’t Skeppy.” 

“But-” 

“You’ve no blood contract, do you?” 

“Honorably, I can’t just-” 

Phil’s sharp glare makes the gods’ words get cut off, but Tommy yelps out, “Dad, what are you doing with Techno? He’s a fuckin’  _ traitor!” _

Phil shakes his head and sighs softly. “He’s no such thing and you know of such, Tommy,” the god states, leaning close to his youngest (living) sons to say, “and there’s… a  _ lot _ I need to tell you two once we get the chance.” 

Dream huffs, “Techno, you’re supposed to be  _ killing _ them.” 

“Techno already did his favor, did he not, Dream,” Phil asks before Techno can answer. 

It’s odd, to see Techno physically shrink back, head tucked to his chest while a black wing protectively wraps around the shapeshifter in front of him. 

“He came willingly-” 

“By an olden law obligation that, as far as I can tell, he’s honored up far better than you have. He’s kept to the olden laws, even to extents that I haven’t seen others do such of.” 

Sapnap clears his throat and Bad inches forward, the father and son duo helping slip Techno away from Dream’s sharp line of gaze. Techno merely shrinks, all seven and a half feet of a man ducked down and balled up while he lets the two try to comfort them how they can/ 

“He came willingly to finish destroying L’Manberg, as did you.” 

“He’s my charge, Dream, I have to come willingly. Wherever Technoblade goes, I am bound to follow. I’m to protect him.” 

“Wasn’t Wilbur your charge, too? How’s your history of kids? Tubbo is on his last life and Tommy almost killed himself-” 

“Dad, what are you two talking about,” Tubbo whispers, frowning. 

“Tell them, Phil! Tell them how the god of Death killed his own son! Tell them about how you blessed your kids but wouldn’t care for them! Tell them about how Technoblade is the genuine blood god himself and the fact that he can’t even protect himself.” 

“Techno’s the youngest incarnation of the blood god, his knowledge of the past is up for debate and always will be.” 

“He’s your charge and you can’t protect him, either, can you?” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe i'll flesh it out, maybe i won't. Feel free to use/continue on the idea with credit, my bromeos, bc i hella wanna read them.


	12. i will literally never get through a god au

The Angel of Death, Death himself, was never supposed to intermingle with the humans. He was supposed to hover, to slip into things where he see fit. With that being said, it meant that he was never supposed to here, to actually interact with them, to be near them. He was supposed to give his kind blessing to those who deserve it, to see those to their version of the End after their three canon deaths (to those who had them), to watch as the cycles of life slip in and out of each other. His wife, Life, with her warm smiles kisses him for the last time as he slips away, though, and she knows this may be her last time seeing him, fore even the Fates have their stories to tell. 

Life promises to do as she can, to offer support, but her long hair falls in wisps as Rage curses Blood, taking Blood’s name and smearing it in the mud, making Blood their bitch and ending their life, though, that shouldn’t have been possible. Death knew of such, knew that Blood couldn’t just  _ die, _ no god could. 

It begins the cycles of incarnations and Death has to watch, the subset of he and his wife lost to the wing. Blood was his child, Blood was his child the same as the Muse and so many others. But Rage has other plans for Life and Death, as well as their subset of both adopted and biological children. 

Death travels from server to server, searching for his child as life cycle follows after life cycle. Sometimes, he gets lucky and finds the baby that is Blood, will kiss their forehead and keep them close. Other times, he finds them on an inch of their life, dying out on a battle field, one where Death can do nothing but watch with tear filled eyes as the array of nymphs and other creatures carry away souls, eyes sad as they silently apologize to Death for stealing his son away once more. 

He settles one day, after Blood has gone through so many incarnations that Phil can’t even keep track anymore. He misses his wife, and he meets up with her, along with the boy Apollo had blessed, the Muse having kissed the boys’ skin and sent the men his blessed child with a silent apology for Rage’s hold on Death. The blessed boy, Wilbur, has dubbed Death Phil and so Philza Minecraft becomes his name. And Life kisses Wilbur’s head and treats the young boy as her own. 

Soon, two others come in, two boys, one blessed by Spite and the other Relations, and Phil collects them the same way he’s been doing since he’s mingled on these worlds. He teaches them what he can within the few years he has them and his attempt to find Rage becomes lost, acceptance filling his bones. 

But Fate twists their web and Phil stumbles upon Rage at a tournament, watching the shapeshifter slice the throat of a man with no remorse, watching as blood pools before the body poofs out of existence. And there’s no mistaking it, never could be, and even Life can see it, her eyes sad as she watches him be crowned the winner. These weren’t canon deaths, not really, they all respawn in the back, but it’s as canon as people can get. Blood will fet no canon deaths. He’ll get one and then it’s over. He’ll be gone for good, onto another life. But Phil catches those blood red eyes and hears the announcer at the Hypixel server crown the teenager, calling them the blood god, announcing Technoblade for his almost two-thousandth win streak. Yeah, they couldn’t deny it now. 

He befriends Technoblade, earns his trust, and eventually the boy comes home with him. He doesn’t stop coming home with Phil, meeting him at the end of the day and listening to Phil talk about his sons. He refuses to let Phil call him family, though, and he’s so much like the actual Blood that it hurts Phil, who smiles and accepts it. 

  
  



	13. that angel au that i wont finish but it's angsty

It’s a small clutch, even Technoblade knows that as he lays with the two eggs, three of the six wings tossed over them. The spheres are still warm and Techno’s so sore as he hovers the tiniest bit. His limbs ache deeply and he can hear the rain outside, patting on the cold window. His plants will be flooded by the morning. 

He’s young, especially for a god. He’s Life’s final gift to Death, the final gift to unite the Two in marriage, to seal them as wed and love, officiated by Time. And Technoblade was the thin barrier between both, the one whose existence had caused the birth of so many creatures. Technoblade was Blood, the fluid that coursed through the Living and drained from the Non. And it was poetic, when the boy was young and created a companion, created a cow hybrid, one a mixture with mushrooms, which were new and another bridge. They lived among the rot with worms and became fungus and Technoblade would smile at his new creation with pride, presenting it to his Parents. In return, Life would gift Death an angel, an angel that Death would give Blood to be a friend. 

And Technoblade had no issue with a friend, no, not while he throws his wings over his tiny clutch, breathing softly, sleepy. He doesn’t have the energy to read the letter Phil has sent him, no, but he know it will contain words of his charge’s birthday. Wilbur was to be seventeen, was certainly seventeen now. Technoblade’s a bit younger, he knows, because Time had told him, as well as Phil. And Technoblade doesn’t mind because Phil will smile and ruffle his hair when he sees him and he and Wilbur will act like brothers without fail. 

He vaguely thinks he’ll have to write Phil back, to tell Phil of what’s happened, about the eggs he now holds. And his lips quirk upwards. Phil was supposed to be getting a new charge soon, a test to see if he can handle two at once. Technoblade doubts it, as do many others, but Techno knows the man will try his damndest. Techno still smiles fondly as his eyes slip closed, curling a bit tighter around the warm eggs. 

-

The eggs hatch during the rainy days, just a short bit after Techno had confessed to Phil about the clutch. The letter was sent two days ago and would be arriving by that night, Techno is sure. He’d waited until he absolutely had to tell Phil. The man would visit when Techno’s birthday neared closer and it’s just narrowly passed, the only reason Phil having been late to visit Techno because his charge, Wilbur, had decided to adopt a son, Fundy, despite being a teenager himself and in no position to raise young. Neither was Techno, he thinks as he preens the blond hairs that sprout across pink skin, just a bit flushed. Purple wings flutter unhappily, clearly upset as they finally calm from their sobs. 

The second egg seemed different, so unlike how the first egg had. Patches of black and white skin filter together, a matching pair of wings set there, too. And Technoblade smiles at the two fledglings, at Purpled and Ranboo. His eyes burn with tears. 

“I can’t take care of you two,” he whispers, admitting it to himself as his wings fold and his lips purse. He hates to admit it, but he can’t do it. He’s a  _ god! _ He’s spent his whole life on the run, he won’t be able to keep them safe. He could barely keep them safe long enough for the two to hatch. 

He can’t even keep himself safe, he knows. The thought of endangering two fledglings makes his stomach twist. He can’t keep them, he knows, and his tears don’t stop. They stain paper as he writes words down. 

-

Phil doesn’t send a letter back. In fact, he arrives with the letter in hand, waving it around at Techno. But Technoblade has little reaction to it, blinking slowly, eyes glazing over with tears. There’s no trace of them, of the two fledglings Technoblade had told the other, of the small clutch he had hatched weeks ago. He sniffles and smiles, bringing a hand up to wipe his face. The only remaining traces are a handful of down feathers that Techno clings to. 

He smile when Phil asks about them, confused and worried for the other. And Techno tells Phil there was no way he would have been able to properly care for them, that it wouldn’t have worked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HE DOESNT KILL THEM HE DROPS THEM OFF AT AN ORPHANAGE KJFKLDJFKL SORRY FOR NOT CLARIFYING I LOST MOTIVATION


End file.
